


Leave (Stay)

by acherik



Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Alex tries to give Hank a compliment, but it does not go well.





	Leave (Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif on tumblr and a fan art on Pinterest :P

Alex watches Hank run with Charles, watches him run barefoot with those feet that Hank hates, but Alex loves.

He would never tell that to Hank though. Instead, he just watches him from a distance, taking the opportunity to talk to him when Charles stops running, catching up to Hank.

Alex walks up from behind, checking Hank out when he sees him in the matching gray sweats. The only difference was Hank didn’t rip his sleeves off like Alex.

When Hank turns to look at Alex, Alex loses his train of thought. He’s not wearing his glasses, revealing the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen.

“You look better without your glasses,” he curses to himself. Hank looked good with them too, he could just stare into those eyes of him more without the frames blocking his view.

“You look better without my glasses too,” Hank retorts, turning on his heel to walk back into the mansion.

Charles gives Alex a displeasing look, before walking in after Hank.

_You look good without my glasses too._

Hank was nearsighted, Alex knew that much. He knew Hank couldn’t see things far away, but Alex wasn’t standing far away, he was up close…

Alex practically bolts inside and down to the lab, finding Hank changed and working on the flight suits.

“Hank,” he says to get his attention. Hank glances up then back down. “You’re nearsighted,” he jogs over to him.

Hank looks back up at him. “I am, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“You can’t see things from far away,” Alex goes on. “You said I look better when you’re not wearing your glasses, but I was up close, not far away.”

Hank stares at him with a blank expression. “It was my attempt at a comeback, Alex. There wasn’t any literal meaning behind it,” he says flatly.

Alex feels his heart drop. He knew Hank didn’t like him, but it didn’t hurt to hope. He left the lab without saying anything, debating with himself whether or not he should go down to the bunker or up to his room.

He decides on his room since he didn’t really feel the need to wreck another shirt or wear the metal plate and possibly damage it again. That would mean he’d have to see Hank again, and he couldn’t see Hank, not now.

Alex stares blankly at his ceiling. His parents didn’t want him, the foster homes didn’t want him, and Hank didn’t even want him. The only person Alex really wanted. He thought he was different, but he’s just the same as the rest of them.

He sits up and draws his knees to his chest. He stays like that for hours, just staring blankly at his wall. He misses lunch and dinner, but he wasn’t hungry.

He couldn’t sleep either, all he could do was just stare.

Alex missed breakfast and his training with Hank the next day. He heard a knock on his door, but he didn’t get up to answer it.

It opens and Hank pops his head in. Alex tells him to get out before he can even say anything.

“You know if you don’t eat, you’re body will start to digest itself,” Hank enters his room anyway.

“Good,” he doesn’t look at him. “Hopefully it kills me,” he mutters. “No one wants me around anyway.”

“Alex, that’s not true,” Alex feels the mattress dip and realizes Hank is sitting next to him now. “Charles cares about you, Sean cares about you, Erik even cares about you.”

But Hank didn’t say _he_ cares about him. Alex feels a weight form in his chest. “Get out, Hank.”

“I’m wo-“

“I said get out,” Alex snaps, turning to look at him. “Leave me alone, Hank. I don’t want you near me. Get the fuck out.”

Hank looks taken aback, but doesn’t move. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong,” he says firmly.

“Why do you care?” Alex goes back to staring at the wall when his eyes start to water. “Just leave, please,” he says as weak as he feels.

Alex rests his chin on his knees and watches the door, waiting for Hank to take his exit. He looks back over to see he’s still sitting next to him, staring at him.

“I’m not leaving, Alex.”

“Then I will,” he pushes himself off his bed and bolts for the door, storming down the hallway.

He feels someone grab his arm and be forced around to see Hank. “Alex-“

“Get off of me!” Alex easily pushes his arm away. “I don’t want to see you, Hank! Just leave me alone!”  
Alex feels his face is wet and he looks up as tears spill down his face. “Fuck.”

He hates crying and he hates it even more that Hank saw. He dashes out of the hallway, speeding downstairs and going to the bunker.

He sits down against the door, making sure no one comes in. He draws his knees to his chest and buries his face in them.

Alex was finally alone, maybe he was better off that way.

-  
Alex hung low the next day, the hallways were clear enough for him to go back to his room in peace.

He hears a knock on his door a little before noon. He doesn’t get up to answer it, but hears it open.

“Leave,” he says flatly.

“Not until you eat something,” Alex turns to see Hank in his room, holding a plate of food.

Alex looks back at his ceiling. “Not hungry so leave.”

“If you take a bite, I’ll leave,” he offers.

Alex rolls his eyes, sitting up and grabbing the plate from Hank. He picks up the fork and stabs it into the waffle, taking a bite before shoving the plate back at Hank. “Happy?”

“Very, now chew it and swallow it,” Alex rolls his eyes again but chews the food and swallows. “Now take another,” he hands him the plate back.

Alex takes another bite while Hank watches him, then another. “I’m full,” he tries to hand the plate back.

“Just finish the waffle, Alex,” he crosses his arms over his chest. “I won’t leave until you do.”

Alex let’s out a huff but finishes the waffle in four bites, handing the empty plate back to Hank. “Go,” he shoos.

Hank instead sets the plate on the nightstand and sits down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to talk about anything with you,” Alex grumbles. “I want you to leave.”

“No,” he replies simply. “I’m not leaving and neither are you.”

Alex scowls at him and looks away. “You have no concept of personal space, you know that?”

Hank simply shrugs and doesn’t take his eyes away from Alex. “I’ll listen, if you need.”

Alex lays down on his bed, still looking at the ceiling. “Don’t you have lab stuff to do?”

“It can wait,” Hank lays down with him. “Just talk to me, Alex. Please.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Alex let’s out a long sigh. “Everywhere I go, I’m just _unwanted_ , by everyone. No one gives a rat’s ass if I’m dead or alive,” he runs a hand through his hair. “No one gives a shit about me.”

“That’s not true,” Alex barks out a laugh. “I’m serious, Alex. You’re not unwanted here. People care about you. _I_ care about you,” Alex turns to look at him, seeing his soft expression. “Is that why you were crying? You thought people didn’t care about you?”

“I don’t give a shit if people care about me or not,” he mumbles.

“Then why-“

“Jesus Hank, are you really that blind?” Alex sits up about to get out of bed, when Hank sits up and grabs his arm, stopping him.

“I am nearsighted, think I’m becoming a little farsighted,” he mumbles.

Alex rolls his eyes and groans. “Do you want to know why I was so upset, Hank?” Hank nods. “Because I thought you didn’t care about me, happy?”

“But I do-“

“Not in the way _I_ want you to,” he shrugs his arm out of his grip. “Now will you just leave?”

“The way you want me to? Alex, I don’t understand.”

Alex stares at him dumbfounded. “Are you serious right now? Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

“That would be helpful,” he nods.

“I like you, okay?” Alex feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “I like you, I like your eyes, I like your glasses, and I love those feet you hate so much. Now will you-“

Hank cuts him off by kissing him softly on the lips. “I care about you, Alex, in all the ways that you want,” he kisses him again, more tenderly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex kisses him back, smiling against the kiss and moving back down on the bed, taking Hank with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really love Halex. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
